Our time
by Kaoriocha
Summary: The story of Shingeki no Kyojin from someone's point of view. (A general guide to SnK if you don't want to watch/read SnK and no ship)
1. Chapter 1

As much as I love fluff, because Shingeki no Kyojin is epic, I have to write something with a sound of epic.

* * *

This was written by Levy Achava – 100th trainee squad, rank 6, Military Police – from wall Sina.

.

It was a time of peace;

it was a time of instability.

.

It was a time of prosperity;

it was a time of poverty.

.

It was a time of light;

it was a time of darkness.

.

It was a time of moral;

it was a time of immoral.

.

It was a time of happiness;

It was a time of despair.

.

We were going straight up to haven;

we were going directly to … the opposite way around.

.

It was the 99th year of our Lord – five years ago, that human was cruelly reminded that we were just a small being, threatened by what looks like us roaming out of the three walls may surround our little land.

Titans – They attacked. Us – who had lived a hundred years in peace and had forgotten that we were just petite bugs to the enormous monster out there – Human was not able to counter-attack. And first we lost Shiganshina District, finally, Wall Maria. The outer most wall that protect us human.

We lost 1/3 of our land. Consequently, our producing area was reduced greatly, and poverty happened. Thanks to the blessing of our lord, the Military Police could orderly and equally disperse people – human forces, food, and other supplies. We prevented famine from roaming our city and villages.

This unfortunate happening – it changed everybody's fate to a different direction, especially those from wall Maria and wall Rose.

Some villages had to replace their traditional production to other that was more fitting to the changing situation. For example, Dauper village whose traditionally hunted for food from the forest, complied to the Military's suggestion and raised horses instead. That was a small sacrifice for the bigger community.

Attempted to scavenge what we could from the lost wall, to take back wall Maria, including the Recon Corp – many people were sent back out, and lost their lives, leaving their father, mother, brother, sister, children, and friends alone. A prideful sacrifice for humanity.

Yes, families were parted. Whether they are dead from the accidental falling buildings, or eaten by titans, or if lucky, just got separate by the chaotic evacuation from Maria. Whatever reason, people are left with is just their own. I understand. Coming from wall Rose, I myself left my family outside to go in here, to serve under the King, safe inside wall Sina. Building a family, living a decent life, serving and sacrificing for the greater cause, for human to prevail against Titans and take the free Earth again –– those were just little foolish suicidal ideal.

I wanted to become a writer, to write down this wonderful world and disperse happiness everywhere. That was a childish dream. When I turned 12, as everyone who was or passed that age, I joined the trainee squad. Initially, I aimed for Stationary guard; at least I wouldn't have to work my butt off in the fields. But somehow I ranked 6 and got a spot in the Military Police. So I went for it. Now, I am safe inside the inner most wall, away from the fearful Titans. Not just that, food and supplies for the Military were abundant. We came first, because we are the elite of the trainee, because we serve to protect the King. My superior was always drinking; they fattened themselves as if the attack five years ago never happened. We mid-attendance cannot live laxly like them; we take order from them and stand guard for the Government, the King and the Aristocrats. Nevertheless, our life is a breeze.

Writing these lines, I was striked by how different lives can be, for people outside and inside a wall, for people of different ranks and classes. All I saw before I entered wall Sina were tired weary faces, dirty clothes that people didn't bother to keep clean anymore, despair expression, and death – I lived in one of those cities that was flooded with refugee. Everyday now, I see relaxed ladies walking around, the church people singing, birds flying, people cleaning, sparkling glasses – or in short, rainbow and sunshine. It bugs me that, somehow, I have forgotten my life before. Some of my friend in the 100th trainee squad joined the Recon Corp and died. Of course they decided not to go for the Stationary guard despite knowing that they would have to face the scary titans and might die on their way, but they made their decisions consciously, the consequences were what they chose. There is nothing to regret.

Why am I not feeling any sympathy, any sadness shared for them? For my friends? My parents are still out their forced to do the hard work that I hate so much everyday; but why I don't feel like I care anymore? Corruption is happening before my eyes. Military Police are fattening on the lives of others.

I have been here for three years, some have been around for longer, and they all did not care.

Natural selection and live on with your life.

* * *

Thank you for reading 'till way down here. I really appreciate some words of encouragement. Fell free to point out mistake (whether it's gramma or info or whatsoever). Written by "Levy Achava" because Levy is my favorite character in Fairy Tails and "Achava" means "friendship".

And I swear I do not drop "Parallel Universe" and "Shipping On Deck"! I'm just lazy, and have writer block. Please give them some comment too. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Titans attacked again.

They destroyed the gate in Trost district; titans roamed the streets, people in their pathetic attempt fleet to inside wall Rose.

Maybe our time had come, for human to not stand the Earth surface again. Maybe it was natural for titans – beings more fitting to natural to wipe us out.

* * *

A miracle. We blocked the hole, forced the titans away, and took back the district.

As we call it –

Humanity's hope.


End file.
